


Skinny Dipping

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Pool Sex, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell did he accept that dare from Kiba? Oh yea, his crush on his Big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 176
> 
> Setting: AU- Naruto (Freshmen) and Itachi (Senior) are in a college Fraternity. They have a Big/Little relationship or they had a Big/Little relationship.

"Mmm...ha" He moaned hoarsely at the ministrations of the other pool's occupant. "No...ah...st-stop"

"Hmm." the other hummed deeply sending shivers up and down the smaller males spine. "Why would I do that?"

"I-I do-don't wa-ngh!" A rough nick on a sensitive earlobe cut off his protest.

"Don't deny it Naruto-kun," Itachi, his Big, whispered in his ear while his hands did so many sinful things to dusty nipples. "I know you want me," damn that perfect, velvety voice. "And believe it or not...I want you too."

Naruto couldn't hold in the rather throaty moan, that escaped his throat, as the senior above him thrust his, rather impressive, erection between the tanned globes of the blond's ass. The cool pool water washed across his heated body, creating too many sensations to pay attention to.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be thanking Kiba and plotting his murder, but that didn't matter right now.

All that did matter, was getting the bastard Uchiha to do something besides tease.


End file.
